


cross my heart and hope to die

by softadler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Challenges, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softadler/pseuds/softadler
Summary: When Irene first proposes the idea of betting on Molly's sexuality to Sherlock, she thinks it's a fun way to spend some time but this gradually changes as Irene slowly starts realising the true nature of her feelings...Or the one where Sherlock has to date John, if Irene manages to seduce Molly.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I wrote this chapter a while ago, but just got around posting it and it's not particularly good, but I worked really hard on it, and I really wanted to write a multi-chapter fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it! btw, i'm probably gonna update every sunday, but i can't make any promises (i've already written the next chapter tho, so you can definitely expect that)

''Irene, don't look at me like that. I told you it‘s urgent.‘‘, Sherlock said as Irene angrily hurried into the cab.

It was a cold fall morning and every sane person would've been in bed enjoying their morning at this time of day, but that obviously didn't include Sherlock Holmes.

''Sherlock, frankly I don't care, it‘s my Sunday morning and I should be soaking in a warm bathtub, eating strawberries right now. Why do you even need me there?'', she sighed and rolled her head back in frustration.

''I told you, these are wounds that I have never seen before and as your intelligence is surprisingly above average, I should think that you'd be able to help me, figure it out.''

Irene looked back at Sherlock, not believing a word of what he was saying.

''You mean John didn't wanna come, Greg is on vacation and I am the only one you can drag to a morgue with you at 10 am on a Sunday morning and that's just because I still owe you one.''

Sherlock first tried to look outraged to these accusations but soon it was evident that this didn't work on Irene, so he sighed and gave up.

''Perhaps that's true, but you should know I do value your bright knowledge of the criminal activities in Europe, America and Russia, I simply don't think I'd need you to teach me about any of it.''

Irene shook her head at that. Sherlock's entire being made her want to leave the cab and run back to her king sized bed right this second.

''If there's one thing I know, it's that I‘m never letting you‘‘, she pointed her finger at him and put an emphasis on the last word, ''save my life again‘‘ 

Sherlock couldn't help but smile smugly at that.  
__________________________  
''So this is where you spent most of your days? Interesting, it's like seeing someone's flat for the first time and sneaking around, looking for dirt you could use on them.‘‘

Irene was walking around the morgue, touching the kidney dishes and scraping the tables with the scalpel. She looked like an impatient child waiting for her mom to finish finding all the groceries in a supermarket.

''A bit specific but I get where you‘re coming from.‘‘, Sherlock murmured while absent-mindedly tracing circles on one of the metal tables that surrounded them.

''For God's sake Sherlock, what are we waiting for? We‘ve been here for 20 minutes, I‘d like to get home some‘‘, in that moment Molly Hooper walked into the room, ''time.‘‘ Irene finished her sentence quietly, completely entranced by the small woman in front of her.

The girl's brown hair was held back in a tight ponytail, some of her loose hair was playfully hanging around her face, surrounding her big, chestnut brown eyes and her phantom smile. She looked small and tender, but even in her strangely coloured blouse and her lab coat the girl looked radiant, she was glowing and it was in that moment that Irene realised that she hadn't said anything for the past 5 seconds. 

''Hello.'', she choked out.

Get your act together. You know how this works, Irene thought to herself.

The Woman fluidly moved towards the unknown girl: ''I'm Irene Adler'', she put on her most charming smile and extended her hand, Irene's eyes never leaving the girls face, ''and you are?‘‘

She looked unsure of herself as if she didn‘t know how to react to Irene's blatant attempt at flirting. After a few seconds, the girl accepted Irene's hand. 

Irene was startled when she realised that the girl had a tight handshake which was unexpected for such a timid girl but then again Irene liked the unpredictable. 

''Um, hi I‘m Molly, the..um pathologist‘‘, she spoke quickly, clearly intimidated by Irene's presence,''um..aren‘t you supposed to be...well, dead?‘‘

Irene let out a small laugh, still staring into her eyes. This made Molly apparently feel even more insecure.

''I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean it like that, it's just, I-I performed an autopsy on you and well..most people I work with are...dead.‘‘

‚‚Darling don‘t apologise, you of all people should know that in the face of death, death is the only thing that can save us.‘‘ 

Molly was fascinated and finally stopped shaking, she gazed back into the other woman's eyes, still holding her hand not daring to let go. The air around them became electric, everything else disappeared and for a few seconds, it was just them. Molly and Irene. Standing together. Holding hands.

''I really don't wanna interrupt whatever...this is, but Irene if you could stop trying to impress my pathologist with mediocre quotes, I‘d like to look at a dead body.‘‘

This is when they both snapped back into reality and Irene was ready to kill Sherlock. First, he ruined her morning and now he was ruining the chances of ever getting this pretty thing into bed with her, what was he thinking.

‚‚I‘ll be one second.‘‘, Molly exclaimed, immediately letting go of Irene‘s hand and rushing off to get the body from the next room.

Sherlock quickly turned to Irene, anger filled his eyes.

''Irene, I don't know what you think you're doing but whatever it is, stop.''

She sighed loudly, evidently annoyed at him trying to make her life choices for her.

''Oh darling boy, can't I have my fun, once in a while? She's such a pretty thing and would make the perfect pet.'', she smiled smugly at him, knowing all too well that he hated this. 

Sherlock never liked when the people he considered his friends got closer to each other than to him and Irene knew of Sherlock's abandonment issues, which was why this would be so much more fun for her.

Before Sherlock had the chance to reply, Molly came back into the morgue, bringing with her the dead body that she performed an autopsy on in the other room.

''I am pretty sure that the wound was given the victim after his death occurred. The suspect injected the poison into the victim, then slit his throat and lastly put the murder weapon into the brother's bedroom, knowing that people were gonna assume he did it.'', she paused for a second, returning back to her old stuttery self, ''at least that's what I think happened, obviously it doesn't have to be right, it would be best if you checked it.''

Molly, again, looked unsure of herself. She was worrying her bottom lip and expectingly looking up at Sherlock and Irene waiting for a sign in someone's face to tell her if she was right or not. Molly knew she was good at this but presenting your theories to Sherlock Holmes was never easy regardless of how good you think you are. 

''Oh and she's clever too,'' Irene whispered into Sherlock's ear, with a clear smirk on her face.

Sherlock tried to not let her distract him and went on with his normal way of working.

''Stop overthinking, you aren't an idiot Molly and you're aware of that.''

Molly smiled at that, which made Irene slightly jealous. Irene and Sherlock were almost identical: Dark hair, icy blue eyes, tall, slim bodies, mysterious personalities and clever minds. The only thing that really distinguished them from each other was their sex, but that shouldn't be too big of a problem.

Sherlock asked Molly a few more technical questions, that Irene didn't really listen to, she took far more interest in Molly's small movements. The way she fidgeted with her lab coat, her unsteady breathing, and the shape of her slightly open mouth were far more fascinating than listening to dull murders.

''His death occurred at around 7:30 pm last night, I can't really judge at exactly what time the wound was given but probably an hour later.'', Molly matter of factly stated.

''Not a very clever bloke then, didn't even think his plan through.'', Irene still wasn't really listening but just had to get that comment out.

Molly giggled at that and Sherlock angrily glared at her, which didn't really bother her though. She made Molly smile which was a lot more alluring.

''Why did I actually even take you with me.'', Sherlock spoke, more to himself than to anyone else.

''Sherlock, we've been through that already, do you want me to also tell it to Molly?''

It was quiet for a second until Molly spoke up.

''Been there, done that, John probably didn't wanna come and Greg is...um, let me guess...on holidays?''

''Correct!'', Irene exclaimed with a smile that reflected on Molly's face as well.

The laughter dropped and the air felt a little loaded again.

''So are you guys like...um you know...dating?'', Molly asked nervously, not knowing if she had overstepped any boundaries.

''Oh us? Nothing serious, you could say that Sherlock and I are both from different worlds.'' She smirked at Sherlock, then gazed back at Molly, ''If you get what I mean, Molly, was it?'', Irene's charming smile had returned once more.

At this point, Sherlock was properly filled with rage, ready to go off any second. Before Molly was able to stutter out aimless words that were probably meant to sound like an English sentence, Sherlock replied to Irene's smug comment. 

''Yes, that is indeed her name. Thank you for your help, Molly. Text me some of the details, we should probably be off.'', he gave Irene an irritated glare who was still occupied with studying Molly's face.

Irene knew what Sherlock was doing but she wasn't having it. She took her business card out of her coat pocket and smoothly moved closer to Molly, while never once breaking eye contact. 

''Yes Molly, thanks for your help darling. You can text me whenever, even if it's not case related.'' She tucked the card into Molly's lab coats front pocket, as she got a little too close to her face and she beamed at her once again. 

''Hope to hear from you, Molly Hooper.'', She could sense the nervousness that was radiating from Molly's body, Irene was a professional at that.

''Umm y-yes,'' Molly said, not exactly recognising what was going on.

Sherlock couldn't stand to look at this disaster any longer and went up to Molly and took the card out of her pocket.

''This is for the best, don't forget to text me, Molly. Irene, are you coming?'' 

Irene quickly shot a glance at Sherlock, who had already turned around, she used this opportunity to put another card onto one of the metal tables, before winking at Molly.

''See you, mousy.''

She saw a soft blush creeping up Molly's neck. And with that, they were off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Once back in the cab, Irene pretended as if nothing had happened, ''Do you want to go and get breakfast? I mean we're already out, so we might as well j-''

''Irene what are you doing?'', Sherlock interjected loudly.

''Sherlock I didn't mean it like that, I am genuinely hungry, can't a woman eat once in a while?''

''You know that's not what I meant'', he rolled his eyes, noticeably annoyed at her played innocence.

''Sherlock...can't I just have some fun? Molly is such a cute little mouse and you know I love the shy ones, they are full of surprises.''

Sherlock scrunched his nose in disgust. 

''And you know that she is straight, right? Irene, I'd prefer you not talk about my pathologist as if you have already won her heart. You have met her approximately 26 minutes ago if anything Molly Hooper is scared of you.''

''Sherlock, do I have to remind you of what I do for a living? I am the human embodiment of sexual attraction do you genuinely think that I am not able to make this, seemingly, straight girl fall on her knees, begging for me?''

Sherlock flinched at the image of Molly doing that, he preferred to not think of her that way. 

''As a matter of fact, I actually don't think you'll be able to do it, Molly is too shy, she'd never start'', he stopped talking to gesture around, making odd hand movements before he continued,''THAT kind of relationship with you. Do I have to remind you what /I/ do for a living? I always notice these small things, I've known Molly for years, I know what she likes and I know what she doesn't, it's obvious. Good luck Irene but whatever you're planning on doing, it won't work.''

Irene suddenly had a thought and turned to Sherlock smugly.

''Wanna bet?''

Sherlock was shocked, ''Pardon me?''

''I asked if you wanted to bet, posh boy.''

''Irene, I don't participate in unnecessary activities such as betting on my friend's love life. This entire thing affects me in no way whatsoever so why would I care?''

Irene smiled at him, already expecting this sort of answer.

''You didn't let me finish. If I lose and Molly really isn't interested in me, I am gonna assist you on whatever case you want, at whatever time you need me.'' She noticed Sherlock's grin, he looked extremely sure of himself.

''No need to smile Sherlock, I know I won't lose.''

Sherlock's smile melted into an expression of interest, ''And what happens if you actually manage to win? Am I gonna have to do your laundry for 2 months? Clean your room? Because, Irene, I don't actually mind. Whatever you say won't be worse than you having to assist me on all my cases, so under all circumstances, I win.''

Irene laughed at Sherlock's naivety, it was adorable.

''Oh Sherlock, don't think I am that easy. If I win you have to ask that darling boy of yours out. John Watson.''

And with that Sherlock's self-righteous smile was gone and a face of pure terror, a crimson blush and a choking noise were all that was left of 'oh so sure' Sherlock.

''Irene, you clearly don't understand the nature of John and I's relationship or you wouldn't thi-''

Now Irene was the one interrupting:

''Sherlock the reason I am challenging you like this is because I know exactly of what kind of nature your relationship is. It is built on obvious lies and fright. The only thing I don't understand here is, why the both of you are so scared of rejection. Did you forget about what I said early? I am a dominatrix, if there's one thing I see, it's attraction and it couldn't be more blatantly obvious with you two.''

This was the second time today that Irene deduced something right that embarrassed Sherlock. The Big Sherlock Holmes was blushing, again, and he hated it.

''This is not something you can't interfere in, it's none of your business who or who I'm not attracted to.''

Irene didn't care about any of that dramatic nonsense, she knew she was gonna win, she knew Sherlock had to go through with this, which made it so much more interesting.

''So, are you in?''

''This is childish, I'm not gonna-''

''Are you in?''

Sherlock didn't reply and looked to the ground in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Irene.

Irene let out a short laugh and started speaking mockingly:

''Is the posh boy soooo scared of having to ask his crush out.''

That's when Sherlock exploded, ''One year of case help at all times PLUS you can't ever try to date ANY of my friends again.''

Sherlock put out his hand and Irene took it, shaking it.

''You have yourself a deal, Sherlock Holmes.''


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos! as promised here's the next chapter, i rewrote it quite a few times and i'm still not /completely/ happy with it but it's better than nothing, so i hope you'll enjoy!! (btw they kinda talk about pride and prejudice here and i dont know anything about that book, i just googled ''most annoying pride and prejudice character', so keep that in mind while reading x)

Irene cheerfully walked through her front door. Sherlock being full of himself and a headache were the only two aspects, she expected to get out of this morning but things had taken a change for her and now the possibility of getting a marvellous girl into bed and Sherlock losing to her were proposed to her. What a nice way to start your day, indeed.

Molly was truly fascinating and surprisingly… not dull which were characteristics that didn’t really stand out to Irene when she was looking for her next hook up. Molly’s beauty wasn’t the only thing that made this whole deal so much more appealing to her though. No, it was the fact that this was a challenge, she knew she’d win. She just needed to come up with the right strategy and Molly would be begging on her knees for her, no doubt.

There were a few approaches to this challenge, she could easily just get Molly’s number from Sherlock’s phone, text her something seemingly harmless and then start flirting. Another plan was to just go to Molly’s flat and seduce her at first try, which didn’t sound like a bad idea, especially because Irene knew that this approach would most certainly work, she sure knew how to flirt. 

And even though all of these ideas might have seemed good methods, Irene knew precisely what she wanted to do next, nothing.

The best way to start this was to let Molly come to her, to make her want more, to make her stay curious because that’s what Irene did today, charm Molly enough to make her remember her.

She knew Molly would fiddle with the card, she had given her (the one with Irene’s number on it), wondering about her, about who she really was. She’d come home pondering about her lips and the way she held her hands not knowing why she couldn’t just shake it off. Irene also knew that Molly would toss and turn all night wondering whether or not she should just text her, to get it out of her head. And Irene was certain that she would. Molly would inevitably text her, Irene just needed patience and she had plenty of that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed and Irene was snuggled up on her couch enjoying a glass of red wine, the fading light of the evening sun shining onto her book that was held between her hands. Irene could rarely be found in positions like this, but this is what the autumn weather did to her, it was perfect to just relax and not think about getting...assassinated for a couple of hours. 

Irene took a sip of her wine as she heard a message alert, one that she had specifically put in for not saved numbers and she instantly knew what this meant.

She sheepishly smiled to herself, somewhat relieved, because even if she didn’t want to admit it, Irene had doubted her plan, silently wondering whether Molly was ever going to text her.

But now that she had texted her Irene knew that Phase One of her master plan could begin. 

Befriending Molly.

If Irene was going to do this, she was going to do it right. She knew how jealous Sherlock could get concerning his friends and how much it drove him up the wall knowing that he couldn't do anything against it. Another reason as to why this was going to be so much fun.

Irene picked up her phone, immediately seeing Molly's message.

_Unknown Number @7:36 PM:_

_Hey, this is Molly (from the lab, you might not remember me), sorry for bothering you like this but I was just wondering if you knew where Sherlock is? He and John won’t reply to their texts._

Of course, she’d try to come up with a generic excuse to text her, but that didn't discourage Irene at all. It was rather adorable how the mousy girl didn't even want to admit that she was interested in, at least, getting to know Irene.

Irene quickly saved her number and carefully crafted out a message before replying:

_Irene @7:44 PM_

_Hello, Molly, of course, I remember you, I never forget a pretty face. x  
No, I don't know where the boys are but I am currently at home, snuggled up under a warm blanket, reading a book. If you were wondering. What are you doing?_

Irene knew that this was a lousy message and a bad attempt at flirting but she had to start easy. Remember? Befriend her, make Sherlock jealous, have sex with her, win the bet and then finally make Sherlock date John. Perfect plan.

It took a couple of minutes until Irene heard the message alert again, which was now customised for Molly Hooper.

_Molly @7:51 PM_

_Oh well, that sounds nice! What book are you reading? I am actually in the same position, but with my cat, can’t snuggle up without him!_

Another message appeared.

_Molly @7:52 PM_

_Oh god, that makes me sound like a crazy cat lady, I’m sorry. I’ll let you get back to your book!_

Irene actually smiled at that. Molly apparently wasn’t only awkward in real life but also in texts. Wow, this truly was going to be _ridiculously_ simple.

_Irene @7:54 PM  
Don’t worry about it, my dear. Cats are fascinating animals, there's no shame in that. And I am currently rereading Pride and Prejudice for the, probably, fifth time. It’s just a masterpiece, what can I say._

Reassuring Molly was the way to go. Irene was aware that her presence could be a bit intimidating sometimes and she really didn’t want to ruin this by scaring Molly off. 

_Molly @7:58 PM:_

_Oh, that’s one of my favourite books! I would reread it for the like eight-time as well but I, unfortunately, lost my copy of it! And yeah they are, most of the people I know are dog people so no one really gets my obsession, haha!_

Yes, this was perfect. Irene knew exactly what to do next. Initiating a meeting would be the ideal way to start this friendship and Molly had just given her the perfect opportunity to set one up.

_Irene @7:59 PM:_

_I am almost finished, I can lend you my copy. It’s too good of a book to not reread it at least eight times. x_

_Molly @8:00 PM:_

_Oh no, that’s alright! I wouldn’t want to bother you!_

_Irene @8:01:_

_Oh, darling, you’re not bothering me! I’ll be finished soon and we’ll make a day out of it, go out for coffee and I can give it to you then. I am free on Wednesday, what do you say?_

Irene could sense that Molly was debating whether or not to say yes. She saw Molly type for a minute until the bubbles vanished and appeared again after a few seconds. This went on until Irene finally heard another ping.

_Molly @8:06:_

_Well if it’s actually not bothering you, yes, I am free on Wednesday! It would be nice to finally leave the flat for something other than work!_

_Irene @8:07:_

_Excellent, it’s a date. I’ll text you the details during the week. Have a nice evening, Molly Hooper, see you on Wednesday. x_

Phase One of her plan was Go.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had quickly faded past and Irene was getting ready for her, well, date. She was going to meet Molly at a casual coffee shop in the late afternoon, not wanting to do anything too fancy. She wanted Molly to feel comfortable and not think of it as a date per se because Irene was certain that would only make Molly question everything.

As Irene got ready she debated what to wear for the coffee shop but decided on following the casual theme so she settled on a black, tight turtleneck and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She curled up her hair and put it in a messy bun and lastly, to finish up her outfit, Irene put on her black eyeliner and drew the sharpest line she could, after that she applied her dark red lipstick and was ready to go.

Leaving the house, Irene was going through her plan again. She was going to be friendly today, with a subtle hint of flirting, befriend and make her trust her and then go to Phase Two, but there was still a semi-long way to go there, Irene thought.

Irene was the first one to arrive (it wasn’t that Molly was late, Irene was just early, keen on being there before Molly) so she ordered two coffees, a black one for herself and a light one for Molly, assuming that black would be too strong for her, before settling down. The coffee shop was indeed cosy and even though Irene usually didn’t frequent these kinds of shops, she had to admit that the atmosphere in there, did make her feel comfortable.

A couple of minutes passed and Irene was quietly sipping on her coffee before she finally saw Molly enter. Irene quickly shot her a kind smile before analysing her appearance. Molly was wearing a ridiculously pink sweater with blue jeans and a brown coat. Her hair was held back in a ponytail and she was wearing an orange lipstick. Yes, Irene had to admit that Molly appeared as if she had just fallen into a canister full of colours but she looked beautiful, in a way where she was radiating glow, filling the whole room with light.

Irene shook out of that romanticised thought, eagerly going back to her plan, she had to stay professional, emotional attachment would only burden her.

‘’Hi!’’, Molly cheerfully spoke to Irene as she came over to sit down, evidently nervous.

‘’Hello, Molly! Might I say that you look gorgeous.’’, Irene replied, already starting the flirting.

She saw a phantom blush creeping up Molly’s neck and a shy smile crossing her face.

‘’T-That’s so sweet of you, thank you!’’, Molly took an inspecting look at Irene, her eyes gleaming, she clearly liked what she was seeing, ‘’y-you look...amazing too!’’

And there it was, Molly back to her old stuttery self, nervous about Irene’s presence. She knew that she had liked the compliment, she could find it in her expression. Molly just apparently didn’t know how to accept it, so Irene tried a different approach.

‘’I took the liberty of ordering you a coffee, I hope you don’t mind’’, Irene beamed at her.

‘’Oh not at all! Even though I gotta admit, I’m more of a tea person.’’, Molly laughed before her expression quickly faded into a mixture of embarrassment and fright, ‘’I’m sorry! That sounded so rude! What I meant was that I do love coffee, I just...um...if I had ordered myself I would’ve gotten tea, but coffee is also great! It’s not like-’’

‘’Molly, dear. Stop, it’s okay!’’, Irene interrupted her, not being able to stand this any longer, ‘’You don’t have to apologise, it’s your own opinion.’’

Irene stopped, reassuringly looking into Molly’s eyes, a smile crossing her face, before she covered Molly’s hand with her own.

‘’You don’t need to justify yourself.’’

Molly nodded while smiling back at her. Irene could see that she had tensed up when she had first put her hand on hers, but all that tension had left Molly’s body by now and was replaced by a comfortable silence.

‘’Anyway, I brought you your book. But before I give it to you, we definitely need to discuss it!’’, Irene laughed.

‘’Yes, please!’’, Molly joined Irene’s happy expression and it just felt so familiar already.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Well, at least we both agree on the fact that George Wickham is a proper, pardon my French, bitch!’’, Irene said, making the brown haired woman giggle.

Molly and Irene had been talking for the past thirty minutes and it all felt so familiar already. Irene would occasionally touch Molly’s arm when she said something funny and touch her hand while passing on the sugar. Irene had also picked up on the fact that Molly would blush and shyly smile, whenever she called her darling, dear or love.

All in all, it was going great and Irene knew that Phase One was already hitting off. She recognised though, that in order to get Molly to fully trust her, she needed to get this conversation moving into a different direction and she exactly knew how to.

‘’On a different note though, Molly.’’, Irene dropped her voice a little lower, getting the seriousness back into it, ‘’Why do you work with Sherlock?’’, she saw something shift in Molly’s expression and instantly knew that she had touched upon a sensitive topic.

‘’I’m sorry, I just mean, he treats you so badly dear, I know he does, I’ve talked to him before, you know? You don’t deserve that, you’re such a strong, independent woman, that’s why I’m wondering.’’, Irene softly spoke, deep down knowing that she wasn’t saying this because she had to but because she knew it was true. Molly was a remarkable woman that didn't deserve to be treated like utter garbage. However Irene also knew, why Molly helped him and it was painful to admit, not just for Molly.

  
Something changed yet again in Molly’s body language, she looked uncomfortable but flattered, all the same, desperately avoiding eye contact.

‘’It’s complicated, that’s all I can say. I like helping people, that’s why I became a doctor.”, she sighed, not even waiting for Irene’s anticipated reaction, “Yes, I am a pathologist, but that’s just because I can’t deal with real people...the one’s that...y’know are … alive. Helping Sherlock is my way of helping the victims, I know he’s always solving the cases so it’s the least I can do.’’

Irene nodded understandingly, knowing that Molly’s obsessive need to help Sherlock was rooted in something far more complex than just helpfulness but she dropped it, not wanting to make Molly feel even more distressed.

“I get that, I’m sorry for being nosy, you’re just an extraordinary woman and I couldn't understand why you'd let him treat you like that but now I see.”, she shot Molly another loving smile, “You just are too nice.” Irene spoke, wanting to seem serious but Molly couldn't hold it and started laughing.

“Maybe I am, but so are you.’’, it was Molly’s turn to switch to the serious tone, ‘’you know, when I first met you, I didn’t think you’d be more than...um, well, a pretty face’’, her eyes twitched, not knowing where to look.

(Irene could’ve been offended but she had just told Molly to not justify herself and she knew that she was going through with it, so Irene was actually more proud than insulted.)

Molly extended her hand, now being the one who closed hers over Irene’s and it filled Irene with an incomprehensible warmth, that radiated through her whole body. Molly’s eyes were filled with nothing but genuine adoration and her lips were sealed in a kind smile before she continued speaking:

‘’But it’s really nice to know that I’ve got a friend in you.’’

And for some reason, that word stung like hell. Irene knew that this was part of the plan but it couldn’t help but remind her of all those straight girls that she had crushed on during high school and how it ended, how it was always going to be. Irene being a friend, nothing more than a friend. So she learned how to move past it.

‘’Yes, love. That’s what you’ve got in me, a friend.’’, she beamed back at Molly, not being able to hide her genuine emotions out of her own eyes.

This was who they were for seconds, seconds that felt like centuries. Two women, losing themselves in each other's eyes while ignoring the world around them. And it awoke something in Irene, something that she couldn’t confess, not yet. So she suppressed it like she did so often.

After a couple of overly long seconds, Irene eventually broke the silence.

‘’I really liked talking to you today, Molly. Do you think we could do this again?’’, Irene expectantly looked up at Molly, faking an expression of vulnerability (Irene knew that Molly was going to say yes).

‘’I’d...um’’, and that was the precise moment where Irene saw Molly letting go.

‘’Yes, Irene. I’d love that.’’, she finally spoke with a smile covering her face, ‘’but I should probably take off, it’s getting late and I need to feed my cat.’’, she spoke with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

‘’Wow, wow, wow, Hooper, using the good old ‘Cat Feeding’ excuse, wouldn’t have thought you’d be that easy.’’, she smirked at Molly, evidently joking.

‘’Shut up!’’, Molly laughed at her while putting on her big, brown coat, ‘’Adler.’’, the atmosphere had finally shifted and everything felt so much more comfortable.

Irene was genuinely shocked at the development that Molly had gone through during their ‘date’. At the beginning, she couldn’t even accept a simple compliment without stuttering and now she was insulting Irene and giving her nicknames, but she liked it. 

‘’Have a nice evening, my dear and greet your cat from me. I’ll text you.’’, Irene smiled.

‘’You too, Irene! I’ll see you around and thanks for the coffee!’’

Irene managed to wink at her one last time before Molly took off, leaving her wondering who was seducing who, because if she was being truthful, she did have fun and Molly really was a sweet girl.

Before sparing any more thought on her personal opinions, Irene came back to her plan. Phase One had worked so now it was time for Phase Two. Flirting.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe leave me a little comment because it's super motivating i'll love u forever x

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! (((maybe leave a comment and a kudo, bc i worked really hard)))


End file.
